herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blade (Marvel)
|goals =Hunt and kill Vampires |occupation =Adventurer Vampire Hunter Partner of Boy-Thing Avengers Member MI-13 Member Midnight Sons Member Avengers of the Supernatural Member (formerly) Mighty Avengers Member (formerly) |family = Lucas Cross (father) Tara Cross (mother, deceased) Jamal Afari (foster father) |friends = Musenda, Orji, Ogun, Azu, James Geary, Constance Molina, Adam Brashear, Kaluu, The Bear, Safron Caulder, Quincy Harker, Rachel van Helsing, Frank Drake, Hannibal King, Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Morbius the Living Vampire, Spider-Man, The Punisher, Jacqueline Falsworth, X-Men Members |enemies = Vampires, Dracula, Deacon Frost, Xarus, Dr. Sun, Lilith, The Lilin, Union Jack (on & off), Deathwalkers, Skrulls |type of hero = Vampire Hunter}} Blade is a fictional comic book character, Superhero, a half-vampire hybrid and a vampire hunter of the Marvel Universe. He was created by Marv Wolfman, and the late Gene Colan. He was portrayed by Wesley Snipes in the titular films, and will played by Academy Award winning actor Mahershala Ali in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In the titular tv series, he was portrayed by Sticky Fingaz. History Eric Brooks, the man later known as Blade, was born in 1929 in Soho, London, England, United Kingdom. His father, Lucas Cross, a member of the secret society the Order of Tyrana, sent his pregnant wife Tara to England before he was taken prisoner in Latveria. There she took the name Vanessa Brooks and found shelter with brothel owner Madame Vanity, another member of the Order of Tyrana. Experiencing labor complications, Tara was forced to seek a doctor's assistance. The doctor, Deacon Frost, was actually a vampire and feasted on the woman as she gave birth, passing on a series of enzymes that altered her baby. The enzymes entered the infant's bloodstream, transforming him into a Dhampir - a being tainted by a vampire's kiss, but not converted. In other words half-man, half-vampire. Frost was driven away before he could slay the child, but Tara perished, leaving the orphaned Eric Brooks to be raised at Madame Vanity's brothel. Eric would met and be fostered by veteran vampire hunter Jamal Afari, who would teach the boy how to hut and kill vampires. Wanting revenge for his mother's death, he would take the mantle Blade for his sharp weapons. Blade would separate from Afari after the latter took the murder of diseased man. Blade would meet a group of vampire hunters and help them to kill Dracula, who was resurrected and killed the members except Blade and Musenda. Blade would later stop other supernatural threats with the aid of Quincy Harker, The Mighty Avengers, the X-Men, and The Midnight Sons. Though Blade is crusading against forces that are a threat to humanity, he is also a loner by nature and does not take orders well. For this reason and also the nature of the foes he fights he often operates outside society, and rarely interacts with other superheroes. Gallery Blade_animated.jpg|Blade in the Spider-Man animated series. Blade.png|Blade as he appears in the Live-Action movie interpreted by Wesley Snipes Blade-Eric brooks.jpg Blade (MUA3).png|Blade in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Vengeful Category:Martyr Category:Brutes Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Vigilante Category:Humanoid Category:Titular Category:Elementals Category:Avengers Members Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Monster Slayers Category:Horror Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Chaotic Good Category:Successful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Determinators Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Superheroes Category:Lethal Category:Anti Hero Category:Spider-Man Heroes